


Kinktober Day 6

by wiired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chastity Cages, Cock Cage, Dicks, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Pet Play, not my AU btw, pet play AU, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: It’s late again uhhh sorry?? Got work n stuff??No, this doesn’t in any way justify having sex with animals or animal abuse. This isn’t what this is about.Based on tsanonnsfw‘s Pet Play AU on tumblrAU DOES NOT BELONG TO ME





	Kinktober Day 6

Pet Play/Chastity - Royality, mentions of RoLo + Polysides

To summarise this very briefly, all of the main four sides are dating eachother in some way or another. Roman and Virgil are into pet play and often, when in the right headspace or when horny, slip into that state in which they allow Logan or Patton to control them. At any time during play, they are allowed to say no, using their safe word ‘red’. They wear buttplugs to keep them aroused and are expected to act like a pet would, obviously. No clothes unless it’s cold, in which they’re only allowed a t-shirt. Virgil is rather well behaved but...

Roman tends not to obey his two masters, especially not Logan. 

He’s been told many times before not to hump things, not to be naughty, not to make a mess, but the punishment is just too fun! Having Logan tug him around by his leash for running off or edge him for humping the couch cushions always had him a total wreck. It’s all fun and games until he resorts to a much crueler punishment. A cock cage. In fairness, Roman could have said no. He could have said it was too far but he wasn’t a coward! He wasn’t going to back down! He basically asked for this after so long of tormenting his master. 

But this had gone on for about three weeks now. 

Of course, he wasn’t a puppy the entire three weeks. He came back to his normal self, acting as he usually would, being human just like the others, but he always kept the cage as a reminder of what he’d done. Eventually though, it became more of a problem than he thought, especially when he was playing, because as fun as it was, it was almost torture.

Whimpering loudly, he pressed at the plastic encasing him, trying to push it off even though he knew in the back of his mind it would never work. He was so freaking horny, he would do anything just for... anything! He could probably come rubbing against the carpet for just a few moments. Hell, it wouldn’t be the first time-

“Oh, your poor baby!” Came a soft, sympathetic voice from the doorway of his room, “Has your master been too cruel to you?” 

Patton knelt down beside him, fingers immediately burying into his hair and scratching his scalp, making Roman’s tail wag. An advantage of pet play in the mindscape is that he didn’t have to wear a headband or a tail. Upon receiving a whine and a nod, the taller male inspected the cage locked up around him, eyes narrowing at the little padlock. 

“Poor little puppy. I’m sure you don’t deserve to still be locked up,” he spoke calmly, fingers moving to rub his ears instead, “You need relief eventually. Logan is so cruel...”

Roman wanted to agree. He wanted to get up and shout ‘i know right?!’ and ramble about his poor treatment and how desperately he wanted to get off but he knew he’d just be punished more for speaking. Puppies who speak get a spanking. 

“I’ll tell you what. If you’re a good boy, I’ll take it off and let you do what you need. Just once! And you have to promise to keep your mouth shut, alright?” He looked the other male right in the eyes, smiling brightly when he received an eager nod. “Good puppy! Let’s just hope you stick to your word. Well, your nod.”

With a flick of his wrist, Patton had summoned a key that unlocked the cage and undid the straps holding it on until the other was free. He chuckled in amusement at how the other immediately began to squirm and rut against the carpet, cock becoming full in mere moments. 

“Hey! Don’t hurt yourself. Stop that. I have a better idea,” He stood up and shucked off his own jeans and boxers, in which his own slight erection was displayed. He sat on the bed and pat the spot beside him, Roman leaping up on his back legs and straddling his hips, fidgeting so he wasn’t directly grinding on him but was getting a tiny bit of relief from when he brushed against his masters leg. Patton summoned some lube, stroking himself to life using it before rubbing a bit onto Roman. 

“Hump me then.”

It took a long second for the words to sink in. Being allowed to grind on his masters leg was a treat but right on his cock? He definitely didn’t deserve this. Maybe Patton was tricking him? Or maybe he was just that generous... He liked Logan’s rough treatment, which is why he went to him more often, but maybe he should give Pat a visit once in a while. 

“What are you waiting for, puppy? Be a good boy and do as your told.”

After finally processing the instruction and straddling his partners lap, he pressed down against him, inhaling shakily at the contact because oh god it had been painfully long. His hips immediately started to work, rocking back and forth, yips of delight leaving him as he rubbed himself right up against Patton. It felt incredible and so overwhelming already, especially after being caged for so long. He adored that he was finally able to get some pleasure. Patton adjusted their position a bit, groaning out a little ‘good boy’ as the other rubbed right over him. Seeing Roman in a pet play state turned him on, but seeing him in this state, panting and rocking his hips, practically shaking from how amazing it was despite being hardly anything? That was a different level of attractive. Roman was clearly working himself to orgasm, whether Patton wanted him to or not. He was clearly desperate and he wasn’t going to stop him now he had started. 

“You’re... such a good boy,” Patton breathed, trying to control his sounds in favour of praising his pet, “Being such a good little puppy for me. Maybe if you did as you were told more often, you wouldn’t be caged up.”

Roman whimpered in acknowledgment. He knew that, he didn’t have to point out the obvious. He just couldn’t ever help himself. Why initiate a sexual play without doing anything with it? As much as being caged up frustrated him, the sensitivity now was so worth it. He was trembling just from rubbing up against his boyfriends cock, panting and groaning softly as his hips rocked over and over until heat curled up in his groin. His whimpers grew louder, fingers gripping at his partners shirt. 

“Are you close, pup? It’s okay, be good and come, you have my permission,” Patton reassured, scratching behind his ear as he heard him groan loudly, hips spasming as he released all over his partner and his shirt. After a few moments of breathing to calm himself down, Roman leant down, licking at his boyfriends cock, suckling the tip until he heard a broken moan and felt him release all into his mouth. Without hesitation he swallowed it down, then curled up against Pat, tail tucked between his legs. The taller man smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“We’ll get you cleaned up, then put your cage back on so Logan doesn’t find out, alright?” He told him, no longer using his puppy voice, just so Roman knew he was serious. He didn’t mind those conditions, sighing sleepily and nuzzling his shoulder. 

“After a short nap, of course...”


End file.
